


my hands on your hips

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: dom jihoon playing with his baby boy junhui





	my hands on your hips

**Author's Note:**

> this actually: turned out longer than i expected

“Jihoonie~ Mingyu said you were looking for me?” Junhui shuts the bedroom door behind him, back towards the room as his hands hesitate on the lock, not knowing if he should do it or not. Everyone else was out and Mingyu was just leaving now, but maybe Jihoon doesn’t want for him to stay. He knows he likes to sleep and have his quiet time when he’s not in the studio.

He hears a grunt from the bed and smiles, moving his hand away from the light switch and moving across the room so he can peer up into Jihoons bed. He fiddles with the doors at the side of the bed as he stands a bit on the tips of his toes, so he can try to locate any part of Jihoon, but he was covered head to toe by his bedding.

“I just got home,” Junhui tells him, even though he is not sure if he’s completely awake or not. “Mingyu said you wanted to see me,” He says again, and then when he still doesn’t get a reply, he deflates a bit and goes back down to rest on the soles of his feet. “But if you’re sleeping right now, I can come back later?” He offers.  

Once again, he doesn’t get a reply, just a hand coming out of the sheets to stroke the top of his head and another grunt, so he figures that Jihoon is agreeing with the coming back later part.

“Okay~” Junhui chirps, hiding his disappointment. “I’ll come back later, Hoonie. Take a nice nap!” He smiles when he feels another pat on the top of the head and keeps his sulking in until he’s shut the door behind him on his way out.

But he is always a good boy for Jihoon, so even though he wants to play with him right now, he will wait as patiently as he can so that Jihoon can get the sleep that he deserves, he knows that Jihoon doesn’t get much of it, none of them do, so they try not to bother one another when they’re resting.

Junhui goes back to his dorm to make sure that Jihoon has the silence of his and makes himself to eat. Soonyoung makes a comment about how he’s so obviously sulking, to which Junhui only pouts too and pokes at his food further. He does his best to entertain himself as much as he can until he can’t take it anymore and finds himself climbing down from his own bed and going back to Jihoon’s dorm.

It’s still as empty as it was when he had left, still as quiet, so he decided that he’ll just wait for Jihoon to wake up in his room and be as patient and good as he can be until he wakes up all by himself.

The room is darker now, but he still can make out the lump on Jihoons bed. A smile spreads across his face at the adorable sight as he reaches behind him to simply close the door for now.

“Lock it.”

Junhui jumps and squeaks because of the sudden voice, but he does as he’s told and locks the door instead of just shutting it like he had planned. He stands by the door awkwardly, not knowing if Jihoon wants him to come closer or not.

“Come here.”

By the time Junhui makes it over to his bed and is pulling himself up onto it, Jihoon is pushing his covers to the side and is sitting up, running a hand over his rumbled-up hair. Junhui nervously stays at the edge of the bed, knowing Jihoon is sensitive when he first wakes up, an excited gasp leaving him when Jihoon grabs him by the hips and pulls him to where he wants him without a word, Junhuis cock twitch in excitement by his actions.

Jihoon lays on his back on the bed and makes Junhui straddle him around the hips, Junhui whining when he feels that Jihoon is hard. His shirt is pulled up a little and the hem of his joggers are hanging low, Junhui able to see the full outline of his rock. Jihoon holds him with one hand and reaches down to run a hand into his pants and run his fingers over his cock, letting just the head poke out from the hem.

Junhui moans at the sight before he can help himself, his body already heating up. They’ve both just been so busy, and they haven’t had the chance to spend much alone time together in a long time, at least two months, he thinks.

Junhui makes grabby fingers for it but Jihoon grabs him by the wrist and stops him.

“Mouth,” Jihoon says, his voice deepened from sleep, and Junhui lets out an excited whine and lays on his tummy, Jihoon spreading his legs so he can lay down, and takes the head of his cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips eagerly around the head and giving little kitten licks at the slit. He holds onto Jihoons thighs, so he doesn’t topple over and choke-something he had done way too often before because he had gotten too eager to please.

Jihoon reaches down and runs his fingers through his hair, caressing the back of his head as he gently guides Junhuis mouth up and down over his cock. Junhui took all of him down deep, letting him feel the full warmth of his mouth and throat, and pulled back up to suckle. Junhui groans as he feels Jihoon twitch in his mouth and his muscles tense up against his hands and lets out a whine when Jihoon pulls him off his cock and then pushes him to sit up.

Precum dribbling down his chin and his lips wettened with spit, Jihoon sits up and wipes it off him with his sleeve before he pulls his shirt off and tosses it over the side of the bed, along with his pants.

“Is it in, baby?” Jihoon asks, reaching forward to cup his cheeks. Junhui nods and crawls forward into Jihoons lap, nuzzling his face into his neck as Jihoon slides his hands underneath his sweater and pulls it off of him.

“Good boy,” Jihoon says, playing with his hair before he lays kisses over the side of his face. “Its been so long since I’ve asked but you’re still doing it for me?”

“I like to be ready for Jihoonie,” Junhui responds with a shy giggle, lowering his eyes as Jihoon smirks and grabs him up, a surprised squeal leaving him as he's turned around and pressed against the mattress on his tummy. Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to pull his pants off of him, stopping for a moment to admire the pretty panties he had put on before he had gone to find Jihoon. Junhui whines and shivers when Jihoon fondles his ass and grasps his hips roughly for a moment before dragging them off, letting out a pleased noise when he sees the shiny end of the plug sticking out of him.

Junhui gasps as his hips are shoved down against the bed and he quickly gathers the blanket in a bundle and hides his face in it, toes curling as Jihoon grabs onto the end of the plug and twists it inside of him, Junhui letting out a cry when he takes it half out and then shoves it back in.

He hadn’t been able to play with his Jihoonie for so long because of his schedules in China and then with promotions as well and then Jihoon already back in the studio because he had some ideas once their promotions were done, leaving him even more sensitive and waiting to be touched, and he knew Jihoon felt the same. Part of him wondered if either of them would last long, but that’s fine. They have all day together to build themselves back up to lasting as they usually would.

Jihoon pins his lower half down with one hand pressed firmly against his lower back, and uses the other to twist the plug around and fuck him with it, relishing in every sweet noise that leaves his babies mouth, watching adoringly as he clutches desperately at the blanket and cries against it, his body already beginning to shake, whines leaving his mouth as his little cock rubs against the bed with every movement of the plug inside of him.

Jihoon prods and teases and twists until Junhui has made a little pool of precum against the sheets and he’s whining and sobbing loudly for release, begging for Jihoon to give him enough to come and stop pulling away every so often just to build him back up as soon as he goes down.

“Calm down, baby,” Jihoon says tenderly, leaning up to kiss Junhui on the crown of his head as he takes the plug out and throws it to the side. He grabs Junhui by the hips and pulls him up to rest on his knees, Junhui’s face still hidden in the blanket that he drags along with him as he’s pulled around, not a single complaint ever leaving him.

He squeals when he feels Jihoons cock press against his rim, relaxing when Jihoon rubs little circles into his hips with his fingers, not needing anything else to get Junhui to relax so that he can slide into him more easily. Junhui used to have a hard time relaxing his body when it came to this but Jihoon had kept at it with him and helped him until he was able to.

Junhui gasps when he feels Jihoon press into him, Jihoon groaning when he feels Junhui’s warmth so warm and snug around his cock. It goes in easily because of the plug and his light massaging, but still takes a moment to still and let Junhui adjust around him, even when he lets out a whimper that he can move, and then a beg to please please move when he still doesn’t.

The only reason Junhui doesn’t turn into complete mush against the bed again is because Jihoon holds him up by the hips as he’s fucked into, Junhui clutching sharply at the blanket that muffles his cries and moans. Jihoon curses underneath his breath, fingernails digging into his hips and leaving behind half-moon shapes into his skin, a growl leaving his mouth when Junhui whines about how he’s going to come.

Jihoon reaches forward and grabs a handful of his hair, pushing him sharply against the bed, hips falling down and a wail leaving him when his cock rubs against the bed again, every jerk of Jihoons hips making his cock drag against the bed, but never feeling as good as when Jihoon wraps his fist around it and lets him fuck into his warm palm.

“Jihoon,” Junhui sobs as he gives it a slight squeeze and a sharp shot of pleasurable pain shoots through his abdomen. “Jihoon, Jihoon…I…I c-can’t,” he lets out a yelp when Jihoon squeezes his fist around him again and lowers his mouth to his ear.

“Gonna come baby?” Jihoon mutters hotly against his ear, his hips ever so slightly losing their pace as Junhui clenches around him. “You can’t last any longer?” Jihoon laughs when Junhui sobs that he can’t, and it drives him even further to the edge, nothing holding him back except for the fact he's waiting for Jihoon to say that he can. “Its been so long since I've been inside you baby, hasn’t it?” Junhui whines in agreement. “Since I’ve played with your cute little cock as I fuck you?” Junhui sobs loudly and nods his head frantically. “Are you gonna be good and look pretty for your Jihoonie if he lets you come?”

“Yes!” Junhui sobs, not able to hold back his voice. “Yes, I’ll be so good! So good for you, Hoonie! Please, please, I will!” He leans his head against his arm and sobs loudly, still chanting that he will and please, please, please.

“Come for me then, baby,” Jihoon says, slamming into him and flicking his wrist, Junhui coming as soon as the words leave his lips.

Jihoon grabs his hips and pulls him back up as he comes, fucking into him hard and fast, wanting to come himself now that he’s made his baby get there. The clenching of Junhui’s ass and the sounds of his sweet little voice and all of his begging tips him over the edge and he comes with a deep groan, pressing his forehead against Junhui’s shoulder as he gives him all that he has.

“Jihoon,” Junhui gasps against the sheets, a whimper escaping him when Jihoon pulls out of him.

Jihoon hums and lays next to him, turning Junhui onto his side and pulling him to his chest, letting his baby cuddle against him, his knees curling up as Jihoon massages his hips from the slight ache in them.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jihoon mutters, pressing a kiss against his forehead, closely watching his face for any signs of distress. But he doesn’t see any, all he sees is bliss and a slight tiredness.

“Missed you...so much,” Junhui tells him, pressing his face against his collarbones, eyes falling shut as he leans his body against him, feeling comforted by Jihoons strong hands rubbing his hips and back.

“I missed you too, baby,” Jihoon says, dropping his voice when he hears a small snore leave Junhui, his mouth open as he sleeps against him. Jihoon smiles and pulls him tighter into his arms, pressing one more kiss against the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to gimme a request pls look at my pinned on my twt first for instructions~
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
